Switching Places
by Llew Llaw Gyffes
Summary: What would Harry's life be like if Voldemort had chosen Neville for the prophecy instead. [InProgress]


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – the character nor the series.

Author's Notes: I really wanted to wait until I had more of this story written before I posted it, but I wanted to see how people react to the story itself. This chapter is more of a series of little short vignettes from childhood years, but the other chapters will cover Hogwarts years 1-7, one chapter per year. I also have one interlude planned so far. Though I do like slash, this main characters of this story will not exert any slashy behavior unless they are joking, etc. I already have all pairings planned, and they will not come out until about the fifth chapter. So, please read and tell me what you think. I appreciate any feedback.

Switching Places

Chapter One

By: Llew Llaw Gyffes

Word Count: 10,265

When Lily Potter picked up the _Daily Prophet_ the morning of November first, she cried out in shock after seeing the article on the front page. This caused her husband, James Potter, to turn to her in concern. "Frank and Alice," She exclaimed. "Voldemort, he came to their house last night and killed them!"

"What!" Lily winced at her husband's outburst when their son began to scream shrilly in the next room. "I'm sorry, Lily; I'll get him." Quickly leaving the room, James returned soon with their one year old son, Harry. "What about Neville?"

"He must have picked him for the prophecy instead of Harry. Neville survived, but they are calling him the bloody _Boy-Who-Lived_! Oh James, this is terrible. We need to get in touch with Gran." The eldest Longbottom, known to everyone she liked simply as Gran, now held custody of her grandson, the vanquisher of Voldemort.

"I know it's horrible, but I'm relieved, Lily." Sinking into a kitchen chair, James propped Harry up on his lap and allowed the toddler to eat off of his plate. "They picked him, and not Harry. We don't have to hide anymore."

Covering his hand with her own, a look passed between Lily and James, before she stood from the table and left to dress. "You're safe, Little One." He whispered before pressing a kiss to the child's forehead.

"Padfoo'?"

"That's right, Kiddo. We can go see Padfoot now and Moony too."

"Tail?'

"No, we won't ever see Wormtail again." Harry happily turned back to his food, but James' succumbed to his troubled thoughts.

Positive of his master's victory, James's once best friend, Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail to a select few, showed his true colors when he tried to kill James for the madman known as Lord Voldemort. Being both more skilled with magic and stronger than Peter, James quickly subdued the overweight man and turned him over to the Aurors.

Taken to Azkaban, a maximum security prison for wizards, the Aurors placed Pettigrew in a heavily warded cell because the wizard knew how to transform into a rat, a skill that made the person known as an Animagus, a witch or wizard with the ability to transform into an animal.

James himself had this skill, only, he transformed into a stag.

"James?" Pulling himself from his thoughts, James turned to see his wife standing at the kitchen door, wand in hand. "Go get ready. Sirius should be here in a few minutes to take Harry to his house. Remus is still recovering from the full moon, but it should do him some good to see Harry. You know how much Remus loves Harry."

Sirius Black, one of James's two best friends, was also an Animagus. The man turned into a large black dog that others sometimes confused with the Grim, a sign of death used for Divination - a subject that James thought was absolute rubbish.

Remus Lupin, his other best friend, had a serious infliction known as Lycanthropy. Every month at the full moon, he turned into a werewolf, and the wizarding world they lived in discriminated against him for this, a condition which he could not help. With no known cure, Remus went through the same thing every month. Only the companionship of his two best friends in their Animagus forms kept him sane during these times. The night before, a full moon had claimed the sky, but James had not been able to join his friend because they had feared that Voldemort would find where they were hidden, but now, they no longer had that problem. Voldemort would never return, thanks to Neville Longbottom, and they could now go anywhere they pleased.

When James came back downstairs, now fully dressed, Sirius had already come for Harry, and Lily sat at the kitchen table, silently crying into her hands. Rushing to his wife, James gathered Lily into his arms and tried his best to soothe her. "It's not fair!" She wailed. "Frank and Alice were wonderful people! Why did they have to die, James?"

"I don't know, Lily," he murmured into her fiery red hair. "But we can't dwell on that now. It's over now, and there's nothing we can do to fix it. Let's go see Gran before too many people go over there."

Nodding, Lily furiously wiped her eyes before allowing her husband to help her up. "You're right, James. Let's go." Holding hands, the couple quickly apparated from the kitchen.

"Get out of here!"

"Gran, please calm down!" Standing on the steps to the Longbottom house entrance, Lily and James faced an outraged old woman.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when you killed my son! My precious son!"

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes at Gran's accusations. Photographers rapidly took pictures as reporters scribbled notes down. "It's not our fault, Gran. We didn't know who he would come after. Why didn't Frank and Alice go into hiding like they were supposed to?"

"Don't you dare blame them you horrible, little hag! This is your fault; if only they had killed you and given your son the blasted scar!"

"Come on, Lily," James urged his wife. "She's not going to listen to us."

"Please, Gran. Please just talk to me," Lily pleaded to the old woman, ignoring her husband's tugs on her sweater.

"Leave, or I will call the Aurors!" Gran raised her wand and cast a hex at the pair, but missed as James quickly apparated away with his wife.

"How could she hate us?" Lily sobbed as James carried her to their bedroom. "We've been friends for so long, and now she hates us."

Hugging his wife tightly as he entered the bedroom, James replied, "She's just overcome with grief. Once the shock wears off, everything will be fine, Lily, just you wait." Before he even placed her on the bed, Lily slept, overwhelmed with her own grief.

* * *

"How is she?" James jumped in his seat as Sirius suddenly spoke while placing a cup of coffee in front of him. 

"She's still upset," he replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I don't think she's stopped crying since she woke up, but Lily won't let me come in the room."

Two days had passed since the confrontation between the Potters and Gran, and Lily had slept for more than ten hours before waking up and succumbing to tears. James worried about his wife after she sealed their room and refused to let him enter. "Has she eaten anything?" Sirius pulled a chair out from under the table and spun it around so he could straddle it, before sipping his own coffee.

"No, she won't let me near her. You know how good she is at charms; I can't even touch the door unless I want to get blasted down the stairs. That's why I sent Harry with Remus. He doesn't need to see Lily like this."

Nodding absentmindedly, Sirius sipped his coffee again, but quickly drew his wand as someone apparated into the kitchen. A hex almost left his lips before he realized, to his relief, that the intruder was none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Gods, Albus!" James exclaimed as he righted his coffee that he had spilt in the rush to draw his own wand. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"My apologies, James."

"What brings you here, Headmaster?" Sirius asked as he sat back down into his chair. "Something else happen?"

"Yes, something did happen that I feel you two should know about. The Minister is requesting your services to help track down any remaining Death Eaters."

"No!" Sirius replied in outrage. "We told him before that we would never work for him again!"

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, could only be described as a pompous fool. Both James and Sirius once worked as Aurors for the Minister; other Aurors looked up to them because they were, simply put, the best, but when Fudge had sent them out on a mission that the Minister knew was a trap, both men returned after barely escaping with their lives and turned in their badges.

"You know how we feel, Headmaster," James somberly said. "How could you even ask this of us after that bastard sent us to our deaths?"

"Again, my apologies, James, and for you as well, Sirius, but we need you. Alastor still suffers from his injuries, most of the Order has already been recruited, but we need you two as well."

"No!" Shocked, all three men turned and found Lily in the doorway to the kitchen, clutching the frame in a death grip. "You will not come here and take my family from me, Albus Dumbledore! Tell _your_ Minister that he can get off his lazy arse and catch any remaining Death Eaters on his own!" Fury blazed in her eyes as she glared at the old man.

"Lily..."

"No!" She cried again. "Get out of my house! Don't come back if you are going to make such insane demands of us!"

"I'm sorry for intruding, Lily." Dumbledore said solemnly before quickly apparating from the kitchen.

Glancing around the kitchen, Lily's frown deepened. "Where is my son?" She questioned.

"Remus has him." Nodding, Lily left the room, and shortly after, Sirius and James heard the shower turn on.

* * *

A week later, Lily lay on the floor of the Potter home at Godric's Hollow with Harry sleeping soundly on her stomach. James lay stretched out on the couch with one hand absentmindedly running through Lily's curly hair. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a loud _POP_ interrupted their lazy afternoon as someone apparated into the kitchen. James had a fairly good idea as to who the person was. After all, only one living person could make it pass their wards uninvited. 

Proving his notion correct, Albus Dumbledore walked into their living room, clutching a large bundle to his chest. Motioning for him to stay silent, Lily delicately stood up from the floor and went upstairs to place Harry in his crib. When she returned, Albus had already settled into a large armchair next to their roaring fireplace. "Lily, James," Dumbledore began somberly. "I have some rather depressing news. Last night, while trying to catch some rogue Death Eaters Severus Snape and Hestia Jones were killed."

Gasping in shocked, tears quickly welled up in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. "No..." She whispered.

"I am sorry, Lily, to bring this news to you." Severus Snape had been Lily's best friend growing up. They stayed friends throughout the years, and Lily still considered Severus a friend even though he had joined Voldemort, a decision he soon regretted and redeemed himself by becoming a spy for Dumbledore. Severus had been the one to warn Dumbledore that Voldemort would be going after either the Longbottoms or the Potters to fulfill a prophecy.

"Who were the Death Eaters?" Clenching his jaw, James managed to control most of his anger as he spoke to Dumbledore.

Hesitating slightly, Dumbledore glanced down at the bundle in his arms before answering. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa and Bellatrix were killed, but Lucius survived. He is currently awaiting trial. This brings me to my current predicament." Motioning to his bundle, Albus cleared his throat before continuing. "I hold the Malfoy's son Draco in my arms. The Minister and I have spoken at great length, and he wants to send him to an orphanage. I however, disagree. For all we know, he will become the next Voldemort if we do that."

"We'll take him." Gazing at Lily in shock, James opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find something to say, before finally shutting it with an audible snap. "That is what you were going to ask, was it not, Professor?"

"It was."

Finally regaining the use of his vocal cords, James began to protest. "His parents just killed our friend, Lily! How could you want to take him?"

"He's a child, James. If I'm correct, he's around Harry's age."

"Yes, he will turn two on June fifth," Dumbledore interjected.

"You can't blame him for what his parents did. I'm taking him, and you can't stop me!" She cried when James began to protest. "If we had died, wouldn't you want Harry to go to a good home?"

Sighing, James finally nodded his head. "We'll take him, Headmaster."

"Excellent," the man beamed. "He has inherited all of the Malfoy fortune as Narcissa is dead and Lucius is currently incarcerated, and I am sure that I can get a portion of it to help you support him."

"Don't worry about it," James replied. "If we are going to do this, we are going to do this without the Malfoy's money. Just set it up so that he can have it when he comes of age." Nodding,

Dumbledore gave the bundle to Lily before apparating away with the promise to bring Draco's clothes and baby furniture.

Moving the blanket away from the sleeping child's face, Lily gasped in surprise and delight. "He's so small and handsome, James! I just know that this was a good decision! We won't regret it!"

"We had better not," James muttered under his breath as he watched Lily cuddle the child.

When Dumbledore returned several hours later with Draco's things, he gave James a brief warning. "Draco only had himself to play with for the past year, and the House Elves of Malfoy Manor looked after him. Do not be alarmed if he acts like a brat for the first couple of days. Or weeks," he added as an afterthought. "Now, the House Elf that mainly looks after him is Dobby, who Draco has also inherited. He wishes to come and help with Draco"

"Done," James hurriedly agreed. "We'll need all the help we can get."

In response, Dumbledore opened his mouth and bellowed, "**DOBBY!**" scaring the wits out of James.

An instant later, a small House Elf appeared next to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, Sir!" The Elf squeaked, bowing so low that his long nose scraped the floor. "How is Dobby helping, Sir?"

"James has agreed to fulfill your request to help around the house and watch over Harry and Draco."

"Yes, yes, Albus Dumbledore Sir! Dobby be helping with the children! Draco be such a decent boy, unlikes that big Malfoy." He muttered the last part before cracking a wide smile. "Anythings you be needing, Master Potter, just call Dobby, and he will come. Dobby will go check on Harry Sir and Draco Sir."

With a quiet _pop_, the exuberant House Elf disappeared from sight. "Hopefully, he won't scare the mess out of Lily." James casually remarked before a scream drifted down from upstairs, quickly followed by the screams of two newly awakened boys. Sighing heavily, James made his way upstairs, and found Lily clutching both Harry and Draco to her chest, backed into a corner by Dobby.

"Now, now, Mistress Potter, Dobby just be helping."

"What is this, and why is it in our house?" She exclaimed when she saw James enter the room. Before he could answer, Harry began to cry even louder when Draco grabbed a handful of his messy black hair and pulled as hard as he could.

"Bad, Draco, Sir. No pulling Master Harry's hair!" Dobby screeched, causing Draco to jerk his head around to look at the House Elf, eyes as wide as he could get them.

"Dob'y!" The little boy exclaimed, holding both hands out for the House Elf. Before Dobby could reach Draco, Harry bent his head down and sunk his teeth into Draco's arm. Draco screeched as he began to shake his arm in an attempt to dislodge Harry.

Managing to pry Harry off of Draco, Lily handed Draco to Dobby, since the blond child seemed to like him so much. "Please explain what in the world is going on, James!"

"This is Dobby, a House Elf. I guess you've never seen one before. He's Draco's caretaker, so he will be living with us now to help around the house and with the boys."

Nodding, Lily didn't bother answering as she noticed Dumbledore enter the room with furniture floating behind him. "Where would you like this?" He asked.

"In the room across the hall," Lily answered as she placed Harry onto the floor. The toddler quickly made his way over to his toy box. "We'll rearrange his things after dinner."

Later, after Dumbledore left, Lily went back upstairs while James cleaned up the kitchen and Dobby watched the boys. A few quick spells later, and she had Draco's crib, dresser, and changing table arranged how she wanted them. Deciding that Draco probably would not appreciate purple walls when he grew older, she charmed a large mural of a forest that took up the whole room to match the one Harry had on his walls. Lily smiled softly when she saw a Centaur wander across the walls before leaving the room to head back downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Lily stopped in shock and stared at the scene before her. Harry and Draco sat on the floor, grappling over a block.

"Mi'!" Harry yelled as loud as he could, trying to force the block from Draco's fingers.

"It mine!" Draco screeched just as loudly. Dobby ran back and forth between the two, begging them to put the block down. Tears of frustration were pouring from the poor House Elf's eyes.

Leaving the kitchen to investigate the noise, James stopped and stared at the two boys as well. "So, how long until we can send them to Hogwarts?" James drawled, causing Lily to turn to him.

"Do you think we should even send them to Hogwarts together? Maybe we should send one of them to Durmstrang."

"Mine!" Draco screamed one more time right before Harry let go of the block, sending Draco tumbling backwards into the coffee table. The blond boy stared at Harry in shock, before crying at the top of his lungs. Rushing over to Draco, Lily picked him up and held him close, causing Harry to scream in jealousy at seeing his mother holding someone else. Lily turned to look to James for support, but she found that her husband had already retreated to the kitchen again.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Mistress Potter? What can Dobby get you, Miss?"

"Please take Harry upstairs and give him a bath, so I can put him to bed. I'll give Draco a bath in the other bathroom while you do that."

"Yes, Mistress Potter!" Dobby exclaimed before scooping up Harry and going upstairs with the black haired toddler.

"Shh...Draco, Baby, it's okay. Momma's here." She whispered to him, trying to stop his cries.

"Momma?" He stopped crying and stared up at Lily in amazement.

"That's right Baby, Momma." She cradled his head to her chest before going up the stairs to give Draco his own bath.

* * *

A month later, Harry and Draco still hadn't gotten over their sharing problem. Harry even became upset when Draco addressed the Potters as 'Momma' and 'Daddy'. As Christmas drew near, the Potter house became a flurry of activity. For Draco's first Christmas in his new home, Lily and James wanted the party to be perfect. 

"Dobby!" Lily called out, and a moment later, the House Elf appeared next to her in the backyard. "Did you floo Sirius and Remus their invitations to the party?"

"Yes, Mistress Potter! Dobby calls Misters Black and Lupin and they says that they be coming December twenty-fifth for Christmas. The Tonks says they be coming too"

"Thank you, Dobby." Lily said in between pushing the boys on the swing set. "I need to get some shopping done this afternoon, and James will be spending the night at Hogwarts helping Professor Dumbledore with some business. Could you watch the boys?"

"Dobby will be pleased to watch the young Masters! Leave everything to Dobby!"

When Lily returned that night, she found Dobby beating himself upside the head with a lamp, Harry covered in mud, along with everything within ten feet of him, and Draco chewing on James' broomstick. "I tries to get them to stop, Mistress Potter, but they won't listen!" Dobby wailed before beating himself with the lamp again.

"Alright, Dobby, stop bloodying your head and repair the lamp, then please go upstairs and run some bath water for Harry and Draco." After Dobby left, Lily tried to extract James's broom from Draco's slobbery grip. "Draco, Daddy won't be very happy that you're eating his broomstick." Kneeling down in front of the child, Lily smiled when Draco gave her a wide, toothy grin before gnawing on the broomstick again. "Come on, we'll just say that ole Padfoot ate it." Pulling the broomstick away from the boy, who wailed in protest, Lily placed it back in the cupboard, momentarily wondering how Draco got it out in the first place, before scooping both children up to take them upstairs for the baths.

* * *

"Lily!" James yelled a week later. "What the bloody hell happened to my broomstick!" 

"Bloody!" Harry echoed, clapping his hands happily. Draco laughed as well, before lobbing his mashed peas at Harry. The black haired child immediately shrieked in happiness as they engaged in their favorite past time - food fights.

"James Potter! What did my son just say?"

"Bloody!" Draco answered for James, quickly trying to dodge the mashed potatoes that Harry threw back at him.

"Boys stop throwing your food! It goes in your mouth, not on the floor! James get in here right this minute!" When James didn't come, Lily stalked out into the hallway, but she didn't see James anywhere. Green flames were just dying out in the living room fireplace, alerting Lily to the fact the James just flooed somewhere. "Irritating man," she growled before going back into the kitchen to finish her dinner. As she entered the kitchen, both mashed potatoes and peas smashed into her face. Food dripping down her face, Lily let out a muffled scream of frustration before stomping over to the kitchen sink. "Alright, I've had enough!" Grabbing a wet rag from the sink, Lily wiped her face off before hauling the boys out of their highchairs, and settled them on each of her hips. "Why does it always seem as if I'm giving you two baths all day long?"

Both boys just smiled widely at her, with their food covering them from head to toe. "Mom'a!" Harry squealed before grabbing hold of Lily's hair and pulling with all his might.

"Ow, ow, ow! Harry Potter, stop that this minute!" Wincing in pain as she made her way up the stairs, Lily finally made it to the bathroom. Once she had placed Draco on the floor, much to his displeasure, Lily went about trying to get Harry out of her hair. "If you don't stop right this moment, Momma will have to spank you, Harry. Momma doesn't want to spank you, but she will if she has to." When Harry still did not let go, Lily popped his hand, causing him to draw back in shock before he opened up his mouth and wailed his displeasure. "You two, stay here!"

Quickly leaving the room, Lily shut the door behind her and descended the stairs, two at a time. When she reached the living room, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black!" She yelled into the green flames. Only a moment passed before a man's head popped into the fireplace. "Lily, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Shut up, Sirius! Where is my coward of a husband?"

The black-haired man smirked in response. "I'm supposed to tell you that he is currently not hiding in my kitchen, nor have I seen him in the past ten minutes."

"Sirius, could you give the boys a bath while I talk to my dear husband? That's wonderful, thanks!" Before Sirius could react, Lily took hold of his shirt and hauled him out of the fireplace. In a daze, Sirius watched as Lily stepped into the still green flames and disappeared, hopefully to his home.

When Sirius returned home later that night, he found James sleeping on his couch, a large red hand print covering his left cheek.

* * *

The morning of December 25 came much too quickly for Lily, but not quickly enough for James. Harry and Draco, having no idea what December 25 actually meant, were content to sleep in their cribs, at least until James woke them up. 

"James, I really wished you hadn't done that. The kids will be cranky all day now."

"Nonsense, Lily, they're fine!" He yelled over Draco's sleepy wails.

"Well, you get to put them down for their naps today."

Harry was content to watch the proceedingsfrom his cozy spot on his mother's chest. Lily sat bundled up in a warm blanket in front of the roaring fireplace, watching Dobby scurry about, placing the presents in piles for everyone. James sat down with Draco in front of the blond's pile of presents.

Immediately stopping his cries, Draco grabbed the closest present and ripped into it. "No, wait!" Lily exclaimed. "I need my camera!" Before she could move, Dobby popped out of sight and appeared a moment later, camera in hand. "Thank you, Dobby," she told the Elf as he handed her the camera. "Now, open your presents, Draco."

After Draco finally finished ripping into his presents, James decided that it was Harry's turn. Not approaching the presents with as much enthusiasm as Draco, Harry sat blankly in front of his presents before grabbing one and picking at a corner of it. "No!" Draco wailed. Snatching the present away from Harry, he ripped all the paper off before returning it. "Li' dat!"

"Aww...isn't that cute!" Lily cooed at the boys. Harry looked up at her with slight disgust. Clearly, he didn't think it was cute at all. After that, Christmas morning passed by slowly as Harry took his sweet time opening his presents, much to Draco's chagrin

Later that day, when Sirius and Remus showed up for the Christmas party, they had news to share with everyone. "You're what?" James exclaimed when they told him.

"I'm going to work at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Sirius is going to be the new Potions professor. We start after Christmas break."

"No!" James moaned in shock. "The Marauders can't be professors; they just can't."

"I'm also the Head of Slytherin," Sirius added.

"Slytherin! Why Slytherin?"

"Because I'm from a pureblooded, bigot family, and since that's what most of Slytherin is, Dumbledore thought I'd be perfect."

"But Slytherin?"

Besides James now ignoring his two best friends, the party went wonderfully well. Harry and Draco received loads of present from Albus, Sirius, Remus, from their parents, and from Sirius's cousins the Tonks family.

* * *

A little over six months later, right after Draco's second birthday, the blond child stared in horror at the new bed in his room. "Don'!" He cried as his parents took his crib apart. "My bed!" 

"No, no, Draco," Lily said. "You get to sleep in a big boy bed now. No more crib for you."

"Harry has crib!"

"Sweetie, Harry isn't two yet, so he still get's to sleep in his crib."

"No!" He wailed, latching onto the railing that James started to carry from the room. "Mine!"

"Draco, please let go," James said in warning. When the boy continued to try and pull the railing away from James, the man said, "Let go now, Draco, or you will have to sit in time out."

"Mine!"

Draco glared at his parents from the corner of his room as they finished taking the crib down. The corner had been warded to not allow him to leave, and no amount of beating on the invisible barrier had let him through. "Unfair!" He moaned as the crib was finally removed.

"Now," Lily said as she brought down the barrier. "Will you behave and sleep in your new bed?"

"Yes," he sniffled.

Lily smiled and picked the child up. Tucking him into the bed, Lily kissed his forehead before stepping back to allow James to do the same. "We'll see you in the morning, Draco. We love you," James whispered as he turned off the lights and left the room with his wife.

When Lily went to wake Harry up the next morning, she found Draco sleeping peacefully in Harry's crib along with the black haired child. "James," she called softly down the hall. When her husband joined her, she pointed at the two children with a smile on her face. James only sighed when he saw the two together.

That night, Draco slipped back into Harry's crib, just as he did every other night until Harry received his own 'big boy' bed. After that, Harry began to sleep in Draco's bed with him.

* * *

"Harry, how would you like to use the potty today?" 

"No potty." Now two years old, Harry glared up at his mother, a look that he had undoubtedly picked up from Draco.

"Yes potty."

"No potty!"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"NO POTTY!"

Frustrated, Lily grabbed Harry and carried the screaming boy up the stairs and into the bathroom. Pulling his pants and diaper down, Lily sat him down onto the child's potty and held him in place. "Now, Harry, use the potty. Don't you want to be a big boy like Draco and use the potty?"

"NO POTTY!" Lily blinked in surprise as Harry disappeared from beneath her hands. A door slamming alerted her to the fact that Harry was now in his bedroom. Lily didn't know if she should feel proud of Harry for showing signs of magic or frustrated because he still refused to use the toilet.

* * *

"'Nitch!" Harry called gleefully as he chased after his father's snitch, legs pumping as fast as they could. "'Ere 'nitch!" Suddenly, a noise from the forest surrounding his house had Harry squatting on the ground, cupping his ear. "Lis'en, Mummy. I 'ear Padfoo'." 

"It is Padfoot," Lily replied, scooping her two and a half year old son into her arms.

"I' is Padfoo'!" Harry mimicked, throwing his arms around Lily's neck. "Wha' Padfoo' doin', Mummy?"

"Padfoot's playing with Prongs in the forest."

Harry's eyes blinked slowly behind his brand new glasses – the poor child had inherited his father's atrocious eyesight - as he stared up at Lily before peering over her shoulder, trying to catch sight of Prongs and Padfoot in the forest. "An' D'aco?"

"Draco is still taking his nap. Unlike another little boy I know, Draco will actually take his afternoon nap." Harry leaned back in Lily's arms and smiled sheepishly, trying to hide his yawn. "You need a nap, Harry."

"No nap," Harry scowled, squirming in Lily's grasp until she sat him back on the ground. A few seconds later, the snitch zoomed past Harry, and he resumed his chase of the golden winged ball.

A small pop drew Lily's gaze down to her side, where she found Dobby holding a sleepy Draco. "Master Draco waked up," the House Elf explained sheepishly as he handed Draco to Lily. With another pop, Dobby disappeared.

"No accident's, Momma!" Draco exclaimed happily, referring to his potty training. "Took my nap and didn' potty in my pants!"

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you, Draco. Now, if only Harry would let me potty train him." But, as Lily was well aware, Harry was too attached to his self-cleaning diapers. Harry hated having his playtime interrupted for anything, let alone taking the time to actually use the potty! "Do you want to play, Draco?" When the blond child shook his head, Lily sat down on their picnic table bench and allowed Draco to recline against her chest, from which he sleepily watched Harry run around the yard.

A bark drew Lily's attention to the edge of the forest, where she saw Prongs and Padfoot running toward them. "Prongs!" Draco slid out of Lily's lap and ran to meet them, falling to his knees only twice, a record for the small child; Draco was in the habit of being rather clumsy.

"P'ongs!" Harry screamed, abandoning his snitch to chase after Draco. "Padfoo'!"

Lily smiled and followed slowly after her children. Lily couldn't believe Draco would turn three in a couple of months. It felt to her as if Dumbledore had just brought the beautiful blond boy to her. Even if he wasn't her real child, Lily loved Draco just as much as she loved Harry. "And I napped for hours and hours, but I didn' have no acciden'," Draco was telling James and Sirius as she walked up to them. "My pants don' stink no more like Harry's."

"My pan's don' 'tink!" Harry cried, glaring at his brother. "Daddy, D'aco says my pan's 'tink!"

"You know how to fix that don't you?" Harry shook his head. "You have to start using the potty." James smirked. Draco could insult Harry into doing practically anything. The raven haired child always wanted to do everything better than Draco. Harry shook his head again.

"Just put him in underwear and let him mess on himself if he won't use the loo." Sirius supplied. "He'll learn, because he won't like the feeling of it on him."

"Maybe we should try Muggle diapers first." Lily suggested.

Two days later, Harry had his first taste of diapers without self-cleaning spells. Four days later, he was completely potty trained.

* * *

"Down! Bad Padfoo'!" Harry scolded the large Animagus on top of him. When Padfoot pulled his large paws off Harry's chest, the three year old staggered to his feet. "I'm muddy!" It was true; Harry now sported two saucer sized footprints on his shirt. 

"Go, go, go!" Harry's attention was momentarily drawn to his brother riding on their Prongs's back, clutching his antlers tightly. "Faster!"

That morning, Sirius and James volunteered to take Harry and Draco into the woods surrounding Godric's Hollow to play and have a picnic while Lily took care of Remus. The Lycanthrope had suffered a full moon the night before, but he had contracted the flu two days before that. Remus was so sick and weak that he couldn't even stand.

Harry's attention went back to Padfoot when the bear-sized dog stuck his head between Harry's legs and tossed the squealing child onto his back. Clutching the scruff of hair on Sirius' neck, Harry shrieked happily as Padfoot tore after Prongs and Draco. "Ge' 'em, Padfoo'!"

"No, no!" Draco squealed as Padfoot and Harry caught up with them. "Faster!" He groaned when the other two passed them. "You're slow, Prongs," he muttered scathingly. Up ahead, Harry squealed loudly as Padfoot plunged into the pond that bordered their land, submerging Harry in the water up to his chest.

"Cold," the boy yelped, gripping Padfoot's fur tightly and trying to push his glasses up his nose, as the large Animagus's head broke the surface. Draco's screams and a large splash from behind them alerted Harry to the fact that his brother and Prongs had joined them in the pond. Two seconds later, both children were being held in two men's arms instead of on the backs of animals.

"Do you two want to go swimming with Daddy and Sirius?" James asked. When the boys both eagerly nodded their heads, James cast Bubble-head charms on all four of them. He made sure the charm had worked completely on the children before diving underwater with Draco in his arms, Sirius following close behind him with Harry.

Lily walked into her living room, carrying a basket full of laundry and glanced up to find Harry balancing on the second floor banister, reaching unsteadily for the snitch hovering just out of his reach. Just as she tossed the basket on the floor to try and reach her child, Harry lost his balance and fell from the second floor. Lily watched in horror as Harry fell, knowing she would never reach his in time and that her wand was in the laundry room. Before her eyes, Harry's descent slowed and a cushion appeared out of thin air and settled onto the floor below Harry. A few seconds later, Harry landed softly on the cushion and climbed to his legs, resuming his chase of the snitch. Lily's legs gave out as she fell to her knees and breathed a sigh of relief. "These children will be the death of me," she muttered, clutching her hands to her chest.

As she relayed the story to her husband over dinner that night, James told her that he had seen Draco do similar things over the past month, except Draco was making his toys reappear after they were taken away from him for misbehaving. He had also made cookies float from the cookie jar for both Harry and himself. "It's amazing how much control they have over their magic. I remember when I was a child my magic was sporadic at best." James told his wife. "We're not supposed to punish them though. Their use of magic is a good thing. If you punish your children for using magic, then they will think it's wrong to use it, so they will psychologically begin to suppress their magic. Sooner or later, it just won't exist anymore."

Lily sighed. "Now I know why they are so spoiled despite our best efforts to keep them from being so."

* * *

The first time Alastor Moody babysat for Harry and Draco, they were both five years old. It was the worst time they'd ever had; well, for Draco at least. Moody had brought all of his wizarding books on law to prepare the written final exam for his Aurors in training. The next six hours passed as Moody wrote out the test, occasionally checking his books for information, while Harry read every book - there were five! - intently without taking a break, beginning his passion for law. Draco just glared at Moody, wishing he could break the _Silencio_ spell Moody had used after Draco's first bout of complaints. 

"Auror Moody," Harry began, looking up from his recent book - _Guide to Criminal Sentencing_ - with a confused expression on his face. "Why is the prison sentence for manslaughter less than homicide?"

"Homicide is intentionally killing someone, with an _Avada__Kedavra_ for example, so the criminal receives full punishment - a life in Azkaban prison." He stopped for a second and took a long pull from the flask at his waist. "Manslaughter is accidently killing someone. For example, say you accidently hit someone with a lethal spell, but you were just practicing spells. That would land you with manslaughter."

Harry paused, taking in the information before asking, "If found guilty, what would the sentence be?"

"Ten to fifteen years, but in Muldoridge instead of Azkaban. Since the person will eventually get out, he won't be sent to the Dementors." Muldoridge prison was a Muggle and Wizard prison, guarded by Wizards disguised as Muggles. It was much bigger than Azkaban as all of Azkaban's inmates had life sentences but usually died before half of their term was finished - mostly from the Dementors effects, but some by their own hands. A few died every year from diseases. No one cared enough about the prisoners to ensure they received the proper medication.

Draco rolled his eyes as Moody and Harry conversed. He had been unable to talk for five hours and fifty-nine minutes (he had only lasted one minute after Moody arrived before complaining), and he was bored! Harry was talking too, so Draco couldn't understand why Moody hadn't cast _Silencio _on him as well. It was so unfair!

"Why is the sentencing so different for the use of compulsion spells on a child and using them on an adult?" Harry asked, flipping back through his book for a certain page.

"Children are sacred to us and have no protection against any kinds of spells, and adults, with proper training, can throw off compulsion spells. Children do not have that kind of power." Moody paused, took the book from Harry, and flipped to a certain page before handing it back and continuing. "That chapter goes into greater detail. In 1980, a child was made by Voldemort, using _Imperio_ to murder his family while they were restrained. The child was only four years old. So, Wizards sometimes use compulsion spells on children to commit certain crimes that they don't want to receive punishment for, or they just get some kind of sick satisfaction from doing so. The law is also linked with the offence of an adult having sex with anyone underage."

"Oh," Harry replied before asking, "What's sex?"

"Er, never you mind that!" Moody snapped, quickly going back to writing his test, the tip of his ears stained bright red.

"Do you know what sex is?" Harry asked Draco, but the boy just shook his head, confused just as much as Harry. "It must be bad if you go to Azkaban or Muldoridge for it."

When James and Lily arrived home that night, Moody left in a rush without waiting to receive payment, leaving two _very _curious boys behind.

* * *

"Harry, how would you and Draco like to visit Muggle London today?" 

With an excited shout of glee, five year old Harry Potter jumped up from in front of his game of Exploding Snap and ran up the stairs to find Draco. "Draco, Draco, DRACO!"

"What?" The irritated six year old snapped as Harry burst into his room. "I'm makin' a potion!"

"Who cares about your bloody potion? Mum's takin' us to London!"

"So, we always go to London."

Harry hopped up and down excitedly next to Draco's smoking cauldron. "No, Muggle London!"

Harry's exclamation came just as Draco was adding a few drops of Pixie blood to his potion. Shocked - his mother _never_ took them to Muggle London - he accidently squeezed in three drops too many. "Oops," Draco muttered as he and Harry stared at the now sizzling - and was that ticking Harry heard? - potion with horrified fascination. "Oh, bugger..." Draco started before the potion exploded with a green cloud of smoke and a loud bang.

"Draco Malfoy, what did you do?" Came Lily's shriek from downstairs.

"What was that?" Harry waved his hand in front of his face to try and clear away the smoke, coughing heavily as he did so.

Draco pulled open his window and sighed in relief as the smoke went outside; though, his relief died when he took in his carpet and brother.

"It was a potion that Sirius wanted me to make and slip into Dad's shampoo."

"Is the potion supposed to turn his hair green?"

Draco gazed at Harry questioningly. "How did you know?"

"'Cause your hair's green." Draco stared at Harry's own green hair in horror before running to his mirror, where he wailed in terror as he saw his hair.

"M-m-my hair!" He cried just as Lily opened the door.

Harry prepared himself for yelling, but instead, Lily took in the scene with wide eyes before falling to the floor, holding her sides as she laughed long and hard. "It's not funny!" Draco screamed shrilly, pulling at his now green hair. "I look like a bloody Leprechaun! My beautiful hair," he finished with a pitiful whimper.

"Don't worry, Draco. We'll get you and Harry back to normal," Lily managed to get out, pointedly ignoring Draco's use of the word 'bloody'.

"What do you mean 'and Harry'?"

Ignoring Harry, Draco rounded on Lily. "You can't get us back to normal! This potion is only supposed to have two drops of Pixie blood - this one has five!"

"Oh, dear." Lily whispered, suddenly serious. "That means this stain won't come out of the carpet for a month."

"Have you been listening? Look at my hair," Draco ran to his mother and shoved his head up to her face. "My hair will stay like this for five weeks! Oh, I can't go out in public like this," he moaned, sinking to the floor in despair. "I'm hideous."

"Draco, you are six years old. Stop acting like a drama queen and get ready to go to London."

"I'm not going to London."

Lily sighed and motioned for Harry to follow her from the room. "Go get ready and talk you're brother into going, and I'll give you an extra sickle for allowance."

"Make it two." She agreed and left Harry alone. Going into his room to pull on his trainers and a jumper, he gazed into his wall mirror. "Wicked," he smirked, a look he had picked up from Sirius, at his now green hair that matched his emerald eyes. Another sob from Draco's room pulled Harry's attention back to his brother. "I'll give you a sickle of my allowance if you get up and get ready." He told Draco once he'd walked back to the blond's room.

Draco's tears - Harry secretly suspected them to be fake - dried up as he climbed to his feet. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get your jumper and trainers on."

The Potter Family, minus James, stepped into Muggle London, holding hands, much to the chagrin of Draco and Harry. As promised, Lily had slipped Harry two sickles before they left, while Harry in turn slipped one to Draco. "Mum, let go," Harry hissed, tugging impatiently to pull his hand from hers.

"Harry, I don't want you two to get lost or hurt."

Draco didn't even worry about trying to pull his hand away - he knew it was pointless. Instead, he focused his attention on all of the people staring at his hair - his poor hair! A whimper escaped his lips at the thought, prompting an eye roll from Lily as she pulled them through the Muggle crowds.

Pulling her children into a clothing shop, Lily finally let go of their hands as she began to browse through a rack of jeans. "What are you doing here?" Draco, Harry, and Lily stopped browsing as they heard the scathing voice behind them. Turning, Lily found her older sister Petunia Dursley glaring at her.

"Hello, Petunia," Lily calmly replied, lifting her chin to glare defiantly at her sister. Her children's attention, however, was drawn to the oversized child standing next to Petunia.

"This is my part of London. You and your filth," she said, curling a lip in disdain as she looked down at Draco and Harry, taking in their green hair, "can go back to your world."

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but closed it as a large, beefy man pushed between them. Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband, added his two cents to the argument. "We told you when you and that bloody husband of yours came to our wedding, to never come near us again!"

"I didn't come to London to see you; I brought my children to do a bit of shopping and to go to the fair, I'll have you know!"

"I wanna go to the fair!" The obese child suddenly wailed, pulling on his mother's pants leg.

Petunia bent down to appease her son, Dudley, as she glared up at Lily. "You hear that, Freak? We're taking our Dudley, so you can't take your devil spawn!"

"How dare you insult my children! I'm taking them to the bloody fair, and I don't give a damn about what you have to say!"

Harry shared a horrified glance with Draco. "Mum said bloody," he whispered with wide eyes.

"And damn," Draco added. Lily Potter never swore, not even when extremely irritated by the three Marauders.

"I'm sorry, Dudders, but we'll have to go to the fair another time."

"I . Want. To. Go. To. The. Fair!" Dudley emphasized each word by hitting his mother's chest. His wails grew louder as Petunia tried unsuccessfully to placate him.

"What ghastly behavior, Petunia. My children respect me too much to do that. Perhaps we'll see you at the fair." With that, Lily pulled Harry and Draco out of the store.

"Dad, he's doing it again!"

"Am not!"

"Harry, leave your brother alone!"

Pouting, Harry threw down his brother's broom in disgust and stalked from Draco's bedroom. "I don't wanna play with your bloody broom anyway," he muttered as he left. Eight year old Harry Potter threw himself down onto his bed and sulked until he heard his brother enter his room.

"Harry, if you would just ask me first, I would let you play with my stuff."

Glaring at the nine year old blond, Harry turned over on his side so that Draco could only see his back. "I don't know why Mum said I have to be nine to get my own broom."

"I had to wait 'til I was nine."

"But you got one first!" Rolling his eyes, Draco sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Listen, when Mum and Dad go out tonight, I'll let you ride it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Later that night, just after their parents kissed them goodbye, Draco and Harry both exclaimed "Oh, Merlin, no!" when they saw who had flooed over to watch them for the evening.

"Hello, Boys!" Alastor Moody smiled sinisterly at them, making his scarred face look even uglier and scarier.

"Why are you here?" Draco exclaimed in slight terror as Harry ran from the room.

"_Accio_, Harry!" Moody yelled, pointing his wand at the fleeing boy. With a thump, Harry flew back down the stairs and into the spot he had just vacated.

Ten minutes later found Draco and Harry hiding in their parent's bathroom cupboard, listening closely for the thumping of Moody's wooden leg. "Do you hear anything?"

"Shh..." Draco whispered back. "Now, how does this damn thing work?" He asked, referring to the wand Sirius had slipped them before he returned to Hogwarts for the new school year.

"Er, Draco?"

"What?" The blond boy hissed in irritation.

"You're going to use an _illegally _attained wand on an _Auror_?"

Stopping in shock, Draco stared at Harry incredulously before tossing away the wand with a muttered curse. "Good thing you like reading all of dad's old law books."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now, you get to play with me!" Both Harry and Draco screamed in terror when the cupboard door was wrenched open, and Moody peered in at them with the same sinister grin plastered across his face.

Returning home that night, Lily and James Potter found their two children sleeping peacefully in Draco's bed. "So, Alastor, how did things go? They tire you out?"

"Not at all." Moody remarked with a slight smirk before he flooed home.

Before going to bed that night, when Lily checked on her sons, upon closer inspection, she found them wide awake, bound and gagged. Laughing slightly to herself, Lily pulled the tape from their mouths. "Woman, never leave us with that lunatic ever, ever, again!"

"Now, Draco, he might be a bit of a lunatic, but at least he didn't hurt you."

"Hurt us!" Harry exclaimed incredulously. "My stomach's been killing me for the last three hours 'cause I gotta use the loo!" After his mother untied him, Harry jumped up from the bed and raced into the bathroom down the hall.

"I still can't believe you would trust him with your children!"

"What did he do this time?" Looking up, Lily and Draco found James leaning against the doorframe.

"First he used us for stunning practice!"

"Then he used us for disarming practice, when we weren't ever armed!" Harry added as he walked back into the room.

"And when we began protesting too much for him to take, he bound and gagged us, and you know the rest from there!"

"So, what do you think James? Do we need to find a new babysitter?"

"Maybe they're old enough not to have one," the bespectacled man mused.

"Yes!" Draco and Harry exclaimed together. "No more babysitters!"

"Alright," James said. "As long as you two give me that wand Sirius gave you, then we won't have anymore babysitters."

"You two set this up!" Draco hissed suddenly. "You knew we'd want to bargain with you after _he _was here!"

"Our own parents!" Scandalized, Harry glared hotly at his parents. "I can't believe you'd do that!"

"Do we have an _accord_, Gentlemen?"

"Agreed," they sighed before Draco went to fetch the wand.

* * *

"Dad, why exactly are we going to stay with Remus and Sirius?" Draco, now eleven years old, asked his father as he hefted a large duffel bag over his shoulder. 

James grinned broadly as he descended the stairs, Harry trudging along behind him. "Because, your Mother and I need some time alone, but you two are not going to stay with Remus _and _Sirius; Harry is going to stay with Sirius, and you are going to stay with Remus for two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Draco exclaimed, dropping his bag and unzipping it. "I only packed for one week! I need more clothing and shampoo and hair gel!"

"But you already have seven outfits, three bottles of shampoo, and four tubes of gel," Harry laughed, setting his bag on the floor. "I've only brought four outfits, and I'll use Sirius's shampoo."

"Just because you want to look like a ruffian, does not mean I have to as well," Draco sniffed, shouldering his bag and stomping back upstairs.

Harry and James watched Draco go with wide eyes. "Are you sure he's my brother?" Harry asked in disbelief, turning his wide eyed stare to his father.

"Er, right," James shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Hours later, the floo spat Harry out onto Sirius's rug. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and hefted him to his feet. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, hugged Sirius around the waist. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kiddo," Sirius replied, ruffling Harry's hair as the ten year old beamed up at him. "Working at Hogwarts is kinda boring sometimes."

"Well, it's July first, so you have until August...," Harry trailed off questioningly.

"Fifth," Sirius supplied.

"So, you have until August fifth to spend as much time with me as you can! So, what are we going to do for two weeks?"

"We are going to America to visit every single amusement park we can."

"Yeah!" Harry shouted, excitedly pumping his fists in the air. "When do we leave?"

"Right now." Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and apparated them from the house.

"We're what?" Draco shrieked, pulling at his hair.

Remus smiled at the hysterical boy in front of him. "We are going camping for the next two weeks."

"Camping? Camping! You mean without running water and toilets and beds?"

"Yes, and you might want to leave most of your things here since you have to carry everything you bring without feather-light charms."

"_No_ feather-light charms? That's it, I'm going home!"

Before Draco could grab the floo powder, Remus wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and steered him into the spare bedroom. "Now, one bottle of shampoo and one bar of soap should do, and I have them in my bag, so yours can stay here. Let's leave your gel as well."

"My gel," Draco whimpered, covering his face with his hands. "I can't live without my hair gel."

"Now, as for the rest of this stuff..."

"Remus," Draco whined once Remus apparated them into the wilderness. "We left behind more than half of my stuff."

"But we replaced it with food. I think that is more crucial than your manicure set."

"Have you seen my nails lately?" Draco exclaimed incredulously, shoving his fingers under Remus's nose. "They're uneven! And my lackluster shine is gone!"

Rolling his eyes, Remus shouldered his own pack and began walking. "Are you planning on playing Quidditch when you attend Hogwarts?"

"Are you off you rocker, Remus? Of course I'm playing Quidditch. I'm going to be the best Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen."

"You do know that your nails won't stay in good shape if you do?"

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes as he followed Remus. "By then I will have learnt spells to take care of them instantly! Dad says he won't teach them to me because he says I'd end up being a pouf." Draco snickered suddenly. "Then he hurriedly reassured me, under Mum's glare of Doom, that he would have no problems if I am gay."

"Are you?"

"How should I know? I don't think I'm interested in girls or guys yet."

Remus stopped and turned, placing his hands on Draco's shoulders. "If you are, we will still love you, Draco. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Draco replied in exasperation. "But, I probably have a couple of years before I have to worry about that." Remus sighed, and Draco thought there was a hint of relief in that sigh. "Of course, oh Godfather of mine, when I finally do become interested in dating - whether it be with a guy or girl - it will be your problem since I will be at Hogwarts." Draco smirked as he heard Remus groan. "Just think, I will probably be a walking bucket of hormones." Stepping past the now immobile Remus, Draco continued on their path through the woods.

And so began Remus's two week trip with his Godson.

* * *

"So, which ride first?" Sirius just laughed at Harry's question and, seizing his hand, pulled Harry further into the park. "Er, Sirius, weren't we supposed to pay to get in?" 

"Only if they catch us." Sirius replied, getting in line behind some other people for a ride. Not even thirty second later, Sirius sighed impatiently and craned his neck around the person in front of them. "We'll be in line forever at this rate. Come on." Dragging Harry along, Sirius walked all the way to the front of the line and tapped some guy on the shoulder. When the man turned, Sirius stared into his eyes and exclaimed, "Cousin, you were supposed to wait on Jerry and me!"

"Jerry?" Harry asked incredulously as the man mumbled an apology and let them in line. "Sirius," Harry whispered furiously. "Did you just use _Legilimency_ on that Muggle?"

"Don't worry," Sirius whispered back. "It didn't hurt him or anything." Harry nodded unsurely, mentally going over all of the punishments for using _Legimency _on a Muggle, as they got into their seats on a ride called 'The Dungeon Drop'. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights."

"Why would I be afraid of heights? I fly higher than this thing goes. Though, there is some part of me that is reluctant to place my faith in these machines made by Muggles, not to mention the electricity they use."

Sirius laughed as he cuffed Harry's shoulder. "Too many big words there, Squirt. I only understood half of that sentence. What's electricity anyway?"

"You know what a motorcycle is, but not electricity?" Harry asked as they strapped themselves into the ride. "Plus, Muggles are really fascinating. Did you know that they have this little box that imitates our photographs, except it has sound like our portraits? It's strange that their photographs don't move, but the picture in the box does."

The attendant that walked by to check their restraints gave Harry an odd look. "Not too close to my bits," Sirius said with a smirk as the man pulled on the restraint that buckled between Sirius's legs. The man glared and moved on other passengers. "Well," Sirius said to Harry, "I want to go on one of those airpain things that your mother talks about. It's supposed to go thirty thousand feet in the air."

Harry sighed, glancing down at the ground as the machine started to lift them into the air. "It's called an 'airplane', Sirius."

"Well then, that doesn't sound as painful, does it?"

Harry sighed again, but decided to skip the rest of the lesson on Muggles. Sirius was so thick anyway; he probably wouldn't remember any of it. When the machine reached its maximum height, some seventy-five feet in the air, Harry looked around disinterestedly. He had just flown higher than this earlier this morning. What a waste of – Harry yelped as he felt a sensation like his seat was being ripped away from his body. Oh, he didn't like this sense of falling without something under him at all.

Beside Harry, Sirius whooped with joy as the machine began to plummet toward the ground, only to come to a screeching halt and shoot back up into the air, before falling again. After about five minutes of this, the ride finally came to a halt on the ground. Glancing over at Harry, Sirius laughed. Harry had his eyes tightly squeezed shut, and he was clutching his restraints as if they were a lifeline. "Is widdle Harry scared?" Sirius mockingly asked as he unbuckled his restraints, before moving to do the same to Harry's.

"Oh, Merlin, I think I'm gonna upchuck." Sirius moved out of the way just in time for Harry to lean over and empty the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"I see you had eggs for breakfast." Sirius remarked pleasantly as he dragged Harry from the seat, careful to step around the vomit, and waved cheerfully at the disgusted attendant. "Don't worry, Harry, the next ride will be even better."

And so began Harry's two week trip with his Godfather.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I'm not quite sure how to do the line break. A couple of them showed up, but I think it's missing two. If anyone can give me a small tutorial on it, I would greatly appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter. 


End file.
